Mid night
by Krazykitty12
Summary: Jinx contenplates on whether if she should be a hero or not but in the end. She kind of chooses both, will Kid Flash help her make her ultimate decision of her being a full-time hero?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this flinx story! This is going to be the first multichapter story I'm doing. So please review after you finish reading. **Or I'll cut your throat**

Jkjk don't get me in jail for that.

* * *

Leaping on the roofs of Jump city in the darkness of the night, Jinx was finally satisfied with the distance she was from the HIVE base to calm down and think things through. It has been three days since the fight between her and madam rouge and she's really thinking about whether if she shoukd take that idiot's piece of advice and quit being a villain. But its easier said than done. Once a villain always a villain. The heros would no doubt suspect her and the villains would hate her even more for betraying them. Especially the Hive Five. On the bright side, no one on the team really cared about her. Except for Gizmo, See-more and maybe Mammoth... Kyd wykkyd from what she could tell have no emotion whatsoever and Billy was just plain stupid.

"Its all that idiot Kid Flash's fault..."Jinx muttered angryly while rubbing her temples, trying to get the thoughts of him out of her head. With a sigh, Jinx looked at Jump City and its night life. "Its actually quite nice if you stopped to admire it"mused Jinx as she stood up and began a slow walk back to the base. The moon shined brightly as she walked with the sounds of the city blocked out by the sound of the chilling winds. Suddenly, Jinx heard a crash of something being thrown against a brick wall. Quickly locating where the sound came from, she sprinted to a dark alley way to see Madam Rouge battling Kid Flash and from the looks of it, Kid Flash is losing badly. Madam Rouge never gives up easily.

Jinx watched as Madam Rouge hurled him yet again into the floor but with more force. He shakily got back up but Madam Rouge beat him to it with another slap that sent him flying 5 feet into the air. When he landed, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, barely giving him any chance to breathe, she was aiming for the Flash tried vibrating to heat her arms through friction but she learnt her lesson and wore heat-resistant gloves.

Jinx may have hated him but she didn't want him to die to Madam Rouge. Hesitating on trying to decide if she should help him, she remembered something. Gizmo just made new disguises for the Hive Five just in case that they was an emergancy that required them to lay low for a time being. The device worked just like Cyborg's holo-rings, even thought Gizmo feverantly denied that he ever copied him. Reaching into her pocket, she took hold of the ring." This counts as an emergancy right?And besides... she won't techincally be Jinx..."

* * *

Sorry for leaving it on a cliff-hanger and for it being so short but I will continue this if someone reviews and let me know that they enjoy this


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings,I'm going to try my best to continue from the previous chapter and I hope that I can write this well and keep the characters in character.

* * *

Without a spare second to think,Jinx put the ring onto her ring finger and pressed the gem on the ring. With a flash of light that the fightning pair thankfully did not notice, Jinx was transformed. Her pink haired-horns turned into electric blue shoulder length hair. Her witch styled dress changed into a black ,buttoned up, long sleeved shirt with a blue shawl around the collar fastened with a blue cresent moon broach making it look like a short blue cape. And the bottom half of her dress became a knee length black skirt with a blue stripe down the side. Her thights were blue that ended just above her ankles. Her feet donned black boots and her eyes was strangely unchanged but a light blue visor that went around Jinx's head covered them, blocking her eyes from the outside view, which relieved Jinx somewhat as her pink eyes were definately her trademark along with her pink horns. Another feature of hers that remained the same was her grey skin but fortunately it was common for super powered beings to have that. Take Raven and Kyd Wykkyd fpr example. Two dual hunting knives hung at her hips by the blue belt that hung around her waist. The wires that ran through her visor enabled some powers that Jinx herself did not have such as heat tracking and night vision even though Jinx's eyes were already quite accustomed to the darkness that hung around the night sky.

Taking a brief look at her new uniform, Jinx raised her hand and aimed it at Madam Rouge's back and unleased a powerful hex. However, instead of its usual pink tone, the hex appeared as a blue blast of energy. " _Looks like even my powers are masked"_ Jinx mised to herself as she watched the blue coloured hex take a direct hit. Sending Madam Rouge a few feet away from Kid Flash. Earning an startled yelp from her. Buying him enough time to make a run for safety before Madam Rouge could get up from the unexpected attack. Not waiting for trouble to find her either, Jinx quickly ran back away from the scene and disappeared into the night. Jinx did not dare to look behind her as she feared that Madam Rouge has spotted her new form retreating.

 _"Back to square one... How pathetic."_

 _Jinx was once again on the same rooftop where she was at earlier that night. She burried her head into her hands and thought about the mess she have just caused. Jinx stared at the ring on her finger until her vision_ turned _blurry. She contemplated on whether if she should_ just screw safety regulations and just shatter that ring right there and then. It would save her the trouble of having to potentislly explain how some mysterious figure appeared out of the blue and aided Kid Flash in escaping. She could see the headlines now, mysterious blue haired girl helps Keystone's hometown hero escape from the terriying and feared Madam Rouge. It gave her a headache thinking about suddenly, she felt a gust of wind behind her followed by a voice that Jinx was quite familiar with.

" Hey! Thanks a lot for earlier!"

Yep, she's doomed.

* * *

As always, please review if you can and I hope I did an ok job of describing Jinx's costume. Good bye.


End file.
